


Confessions to Deaf Ears

by disasterguitar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Coma, Confessions, M/M, goro is in coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterguitar/pseuds/disasterguitar
Summary: In which Ryuji talks his heart out to Goro.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 28





	Confessions to Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to another episode of "I do everything else instead of listening to online classes"

Heartbeat. The unnerving beeps of the monitor. Buzzing sounds of floresecnt lights above. Slow, pacing breathing of him, laying on the bed without any movement. And him, standing infront of the door, to scared to move. He just looks at the boy laying on the bed. His face, oh his face.. His smooth face, hiding years of pain and agony. Betrayal. Sadness, loneliness. Did he deserve all of this? Maybe yes, maybe no. Who he was to judge?

With slow, cautious steps, as if he will wake the boy up, he approached to bed. Oh how much he wanted him to wake up. How much he wanted to hear his voice again… Didn’t he supposed to hate him? What a joke that statement is.

He wanted to see him. He wanted to talk to him again. He wanted to hold his hand, caress his face, kiss his lips. Get lost in those beautiful reddish eyes…

“I don’t wanna get out of that door without you. I just want to stay by your side… I know you can’t hear me, i know you won’t respond to anything I say but, I’ll not leave. Not yet.”

Buzzes, beeps and slow breaths fills the silence. Ryuji sighs and pulls a chair next to the bed.

He sits there for a long time, minutes passing, staring at Goro’s face. Everytime, he is reminded of those beautiful eyes that he can not see, how much he wants to see them again. How much he wants those eyes to look at his. How much he wants them to shine.

“Y’know, I thought I’ve always hated you. Well, when we first met. Especially when we first met.” A bittersweet chuckle leaves his mouth. “I don’t really remember why, I don’t have the best memory.” He switches his attention to Goro’s hand. After awhile, he looks up at the ceiling. “I don’t know, guess I… hated you facade. The, you know, the facade you never really drop. I hated your fakeness, your fake smiles, your fake laughs, the fake relationships you tried to form with us. Always wearing that mask, never showing your true self.”

Silence.

“I hated you, because even how much of a fake person you were, everyone would love you. Everyone was happy with that “you.” You would never wore down your mask. You would never truely talked to us. I hated that you. I hated it. Everytime you did that, everytime time I looked at you, I wanted to tear that mask down. I wanted to know the real you. I wanted to know who really are, wanted to know why you were always hiding behind that mask.”

“I’m pretty sure you hated me too, hell you probably still hate me.” Again, a humorless chuchle leaves his mouth. “A stupid nobody, trying to tear your mask down, I guess I caused a lot of trouble to you, didn’t I?” This time, he really smiles. “I don’t regret it. I got to see the real you. The first time you dropped that mask and shouted at me. It probably sounds stupid but, never have I ever thought that I would be happy that someone shouted at me. After that, after a long time you actually smiled at me. A geniune smile. I can’t forget that smile, I never could.”

He turns his face to Goro again, staring at his face. “After all of these months, you were finally opening up and then this happens… Lying in a hopital bed, motionless.”

“Ake- no, Goro, I miss you. I miss your smile. I miss the way you annoy me. I miss your bickering. I miss your laugh, your eyes, your lips… I miss everything you are.” He did not realized he was crying until he felt his cheeks wettening. “I…” A hiccup leaves his mouth.

“I...I, I lo-” As he couldn’t finish his sentence, he starts full on sobbing. His cries deafening every other sound in the room.

“I love you,” he forms through his sobs. “Please, please wake up. I don’t want to leave without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? Who are they, never heard of'em.
> 
> Yeah this story isn't really in canon persona 5 so...


End file.
